This invention relates to a bicycle fairing, and more particularly to such a fairing and its mounting structure for mounting the fairing at four points at its extremeties for maximum rigidity, yet permitting folding and holding the windshield in a folded position.
High performance racing bicycles are built for speed and have become increasingly popular even though few of those owners race or compete in sanctioned racing events. The increased bicycle popularity is for fitness and recreational activity involving either individuals or very large groups covering increasing distances as well as for touring purposes. In order to increase speed and reduce fatigue, it is well known that wind resistance or drag associated with the movement of any vehicle may be reduced by the addition of a fairing. The problem of course, is to provide a fairing which is suitable for use on different types of bicycles which will effectively cover the driver and extend downward far enough to prevent airflow from coming up from the bottom onto the rider. The mountings must also be flexible and rigid enough to accommodate easy adjustability and removability as well as being capable of being permanently installed. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to fold the windshield out of the way without removing the fairing during certain operating maneuvers.